Eric Returns by vampgirliegirl
by vampgirliegirl
Summary: i won't give anything away except for two things:1. EC all the way.2.raoul bashing accepted.
1. Eric Returns

**_***DISCLAIMER*** _**

**_I so DO NOT ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS NAMESSTORYLINES AND I ABSOLUTLY ABSOLUTLY DONOT OWN THE BOOK,MOVIE,MUSICAL,ETC. OF PHANTOM OF THE OPERA _**

A Werewolve's Curse by vampgirliegirl

Prologue:

this is the story of two souls who may or may not be unfortunate(i leave that particular idea up to u the reader)enough to have contact with one another. but it is the true story of a poor disfigured soul and a beautiful girl who had crossed paths before but sadly, the girl chose the more practical choice and thus, has since lived a terrible life. and he the man who was refused by this girl couldn't go on living like he was and in fact, was going to end his own life when a letter stopped him that is the story my family has passed down through generations. enjoy.

Chapter 1. Eric Returns

eric pov

snow drifting merrily around mocking my very existance. at the graveyard where christine's father's tomb lay. i hated snow. hell, these days i hated everything i laid eyes on. then i stopped dead in my tracks because before me i saw an angel in disguise:Christine.

i saw christine from a distance and i wanted to talk to her...more or less...but the truth was i had wanted christine's kisses...christine's love more than the air i breathed. but what would i say to her? i didn't know at alll...just one kiss...just one..."christine turn and face me...lovely love..." i whispered heatedly. I started forward greedily but that's when christine chose to turn around.

Christine pov

i turned and saw eric looking at me like i was going to be put away for a midnight snack later. i was excited. "Eric!" i cried out and ran to eric and embraced him tightly. "eric iv'e missed you so much...where did you go?" i asked tiredly. i didn't hear an answer from eric instead i felt him grasp me and pull me out of his embrace. i was hurt it must have shown because eric had pain of his own on his face. "christine..." he started to reach for me but i saw how it was: i was there when he needed me for something. _and when he's done with you he'll just leave you broken and go to another woman because that's all you really are to him. your just his girl when he needs you to be. _my mind whispered traitorously. _SHUT UP! _i silently commanded my other voice. _but you do know its true don't you?_ i turned away with a cry of pain and screamed "**ERIC WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT FROM ME! SO JUST LEAVE ME AND RAOUL THE HELL ALONE!**" i saw the deepest pain in eric's face that i ever saw in him. i whirled around and as i was fleeing from him...i took vindictive satisfaction in knowing that at least, if i had to feel hurt, then eric was feeling it too.

eric pov

i watched with a broken ripped up heart as christine ran away after she screamed those things and i resolved to follow her home. i passed several trees before finally christine confronted me.

she whirled and glared. "okay eric what do you want from me?" she asked tiredly. i sighed. "only that you give me a second chance, christine" i stated. she shook her head. "sorry, try again eric." she said madly

i stared at her. finaly she sighed "ok on one condition,kay? lets see if you can whoo me as well as you sing but first to whoo you must **TRY **to **catch. **she turned and ran while i grinned like an utter moron and ran after her.


	2. chapter 2 Raoul's back!

Chapter 2

Raoul's back too?

Christine pov

I ran and ran and when eric and I reached my house or _shack_ would be a better word to put it eric tutted and turned to me "Christine you shouldn't have to live like this it's not good for you come live with me and you'll never have to worry about menial things like this again baby" he finished. I just stared at him partly adoring and partly affronted. "_BABY?"_ I said incrediculously.. "um eric I don't think '_baby_' is going to stick" I said. "darling…no…lovely-love?…no…sweetheart?" he asked and I had to laugh because he was groping for a sweet endearment for me. I shook my head. "no eric endearments eric raoul's back." _Boy eric sure has changed._ " the BOY is BACK?" eric roared. I gulped and nodded. "y-Yes but I have you so I don't need raoul" I finished and hugged him. He hugged me back tightly. I knew what that meant from this moment on I would be known officially as the Phantom of the Opera's girl.

Whatever came we would be ready the both of us. Eric and I.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 what next Christine?

Eric pov

I smiled at Christine as we talked about old times. Finally I couldn't contain it any longer

"so what next Christine?" I asked her but the door blew open cutting off her response and I pushed her behind me to face the uninvited guest. "Raoul?" Christine gasped.

Raoul came in and I glared at him with menace in my eyes. "oh relax eric its fine!" she yelled exasperated.

End authors note

Sorry guys bells' gonna ring gotta go promise more on the way soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Christine pov

I watched Eric get angrier and angrier it was ticking me off. "Eric would you just shut up!" I finally yelled. He stopped and stared at me. I sighed "raoul will not come between us eric" I said. He gulped and nodded "of course christine." He said.

Eric pov

I watched chris with a kind of jealousy that could only be from one whom loves her. I turned and faced her "I'll be back in a little while chris do u want to come?" I asked her. She nodded excitedly and took my hand and we left for a picnic that was too long overdue.

While we were on a picnic christine and I. I was in heaven too long had we not been together. Much too long. A little boy approached and snatched my mask away. Christine got up and politly asked for it back I showed the boy a peek of my face and he turned the whitest of white and stonily gave me my mask back. After that I got up and said"chris maybe I should go…" I started to leave but with a touch of her hand and a silly little plea I was back sitting down again.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

eric pov

i groaned remembering what had happened how the boy had bested me and i worried for christine:_ i sent christine away to Mdm. Giry's after recieving this note-_

_hello monster heard your back and you've got my love with you. well being the gentleman i truly am i've decided to give you a sporting chance. away from christine wanna face me, ugly? then come to the cementery at papa gustave's grave and face me like the man u supposedly are. _

_dont keep me waitning my monsterous HALF-brother,_

_vicomte Raoul de Chagny _

_i had stared at the letter not believing what i was reading also i was so pissed at the boy. but his was coming soon so i did as instructed and went to the cementery i watched out for the boy being careful. but i laid eyes on gustave's picture. i knelt before his grave and made the sign of the cross begging him to forgive me for the injustice i was about to do to his grave. "hello monster" i turned with a really scathing reply in mind for the boy but instead i got a sword in the face. i dropped like a lead balloon. the last word i heard the boy say before blacking out were this: "don't worry monster i'll make sure to take really good care of christine for you...she'll make for a good brothel bride won't she?" then i heard his laughter and him walking towards me my last thought was of christine. i...had to...stop...him...had...to...protect...mon ange..."christine"i whispered before finally succumbing to the darkness which i had learned to habitate._

**BUM BUM BUM! HOw WAS THAT GUYS? WELL MORE TOMMORROW REALLY.I PROMISE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I KNOW IT SEEMS LIKE THERE'S NO PLOT BUT ACTUALLY ITS COMING TOGETHER QUITE NICELY BUT ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. OH AND LEAVE TONS OF FRIENDLY FUNNY COMMENTS.**

**vampgirliegirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Christine pov I woke up to Eric being gone. Strange. I found a note from Eric it read:

_Hello my lovely-love I placed this letter here so that you might come across it. I'm sorry I got a letter from the boy saying that he wishes to face me and he was…gentleman enough to ask me away from you so that you will not see what I will do to him…oh lovely-love if something should happen to me then leave Paris immediately and __do not __believe his lies, Mon Ange, I wish I didn't have to leave you but I must finish this once and for all. He has requested to finish this at your father's grave I will pray and beg his forgiveness and yours as well. For us lovely-love. Whatever happens to me…know that I do not blame you for originally choosing the boy over me and know that you've made my existence one blissful moment after another. _

_Love you my blossoming angel of music, _

_Opera ghost _

I stared at the letter confusedly not knowing if Eric was coming back and 'opera ghost'? it was so informal and different than his other letters that it scared me beyond belief. So much so that I grabbed my cloak, got on to Caesar, and raced towards the cemetery. To confront Eric and raoul and make them behave. If they were still there.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 a sign from an angel and dance with the devil.

Christine pov

As soon as I arrived at the cementery I did not find eric and raoul but instead signs of a swordfight. And some blood too. I shivered but it wasn't from the cold. I combed my father's grave looking for signs that eric might have left me I was about to give when I discovered something odd. It was a drawing a map of underground paris leading to-guess who? Raoul. I gasped and gathered up what I could and went home and found a stranger was waiting for me. Just as I was about to build up a really good scream a very familiar voice called to me. "hey Christine are you okay?" I stopped and stared. "MEG? I thought you were raoul!" I gave a sigh of relief. She stared confusedly. "raoul? Why what's happened? Where's eric? What about raoul?" she was waiting so paciently for me to answer so grimly with a heavy heart I began to tell her everything of what I did know and of what I did not know. "shh its' gonna be okay chris we'll figure something out" "Christine?" I heard the devil's voice. I turned as did meg. "well speak of the devil gotta go chris don't worry eric will turn up soon" she left me and I turned to face my husband's kidnapper and possible murderer.

Raoul gave me that smile I used to find charming and thus I began to carefully dance with the devil.

Authors' note so how was that? Good? **Read and review please!**

**Love you and thanks for your continual support and friendly reviews please!**

**Vampgirliegirl.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note

Hey sorry chapters are so short but will make longer chapters soon promise looked longer on word but gotta go bye.

vgg


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Christine pov

I had decided that I would fool raoul well. The trick was to charm or trick him into telling me Eric's location. "Hi raoul! I wasn't expecting you…please come in!" I motioned inside. Raoul's face shone shock for a split second. Then it was gone. In its absence was a deceptively warm, friendly smile. But I knew better than to let my guard down around raoul. I cleared a spot for him on the futon and he sat next to me. I jumped and slapped my forehead. "Where are my manners? Raoul, darling, would you like any refreshments?" I asked with as much sincerity as I could muster. He smiled "no its alright Christine I'm perfectly fine." He touched my hand in a comforting friend way. "Its okay Chris Eric knew this would happen eventually." Raoul said. I gulped and made the damndest effort to look like I was swallowing the B.S. he was feeding me whole. I started tearing up right on cue; Eric had taught me more than just how to sing like an angel-he taught me how to act deceptive like an fallen angel as well. I continued to 'cry' on Raoul's shoulder. "I-" HICCUP. "Can't believe-" HICCUP. "E-"HICCUP "Eric l-left me like-"HICCUP "this!" I finished. Raoul looked seriously pissed. "Shhhh…Christine when I find that monster, he's gonna get the-" raoul began but I interrupted raoul. "When _I_ find Eric he's gonna get the female dog-slapping of his life!" I yelled. Raoul laughed and I stopped and laughed with him. For a moment, a single moment, it was like we were kids again having no one but each other to look out for. Then reality set in and we both finished laughing awkwardly. Finally I had to ask THE question. "Raoul what's happened to us? We used to be best friends. Then, well, you tell me because I have no idea what happened to us, raoul." I finished. For once since entering my life raoul looked dead serious when he answered. "I guess lotte, that we grew up, grew apart, and lost our love somewhere along the way. I thought we'd grow old together but…maybe we still can?" He finished hopefully. I sighed sadly. Best to crush his hopes at the source. "The only thing you'll make is a good friend and brother-in-law." I finished. Raoul's eyes darkened so quickly, looked at me so violently, that I was prepared to flinch. Just as quickly as it appeared it vanished. Leaving me wondering what raoul had done with Eric. Raoul cleared his throat and stood at the same time I did. "Well lotte, tell me if you need anything, okay?" He must've been drunk because he placed a bold kiss on my forehead and left. That's when Meg poked her head out. "Hey Christine I thought he was gonna clock ya one." She said. "For a second there meg so did I." I said as I stared at the way raoul had come and left.

Okay people I need 8 reviews before I put the 9th chapter up for you to view kay? Vampgirliegirl.


End file.
